Sh t Faced
by anythingforl-l-love
Summary: The boys have been having drinking nights alot. What are they like when they are drunk? SoMa if you don't like it kiss my @ . LEmon lots of it. Swearing. Alcohol. and Black Star. Rated M little ones Pairings. SoulxMaka KidxLiz and Black StarxTsubaki DISCONTINUED Sorry, lost inspiration
1. Chapter 1

Shit faced

**author comments and disclaimer.**

**I had this random idea in my head and it quickly evolvled into a story. All the stories before that I've written with awesome spelling was a lie. My Mothers Mac had auto check and I was using it because my computer had no intrenet, way too many viruses and was in a very cramped space. Only one of those problems were solved. I'm also gonna try and make dead lines for my self, to post chapter with this story. I wanna have at least 10 or more chapters. None of my OC's will be in this story even if you love so much. This story has lots od sexual themes, alochol and swearing so if you don't like that stuff. I warned you.**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of it characters. If I did their would be lots of smut humor. Soul eater belongs to Atushi Okabo if thats how you spell it.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE**

Soul: 19

Death the Kid: 19

Black Star: 18 1/2

Liz: 18

Patty: 16

Maka: 17

Tsubaki:19 

_Chapter 1 The girls Lunch date~_

Tsubaki and Maka were waiting for the two thompsan sisters to arrive at their weekly lunch date. It was Liz's turn to pick the Cafe now since Patty picked last time. The rules of this were that the cycle of who picked the resturant started with Tsubaki (who sugested the Lunch dates) then to Maka, Patty then Liz and back to Tsubaki. They all paid for the meal that they had. Maka spotted Liz running towards them, her face a little flushed. She was in her usual clothes, red belly top, blue jeans, brown leather boot and her custom hat. Liz stoped in fronted of them panting madly. Tsubaki smiled, she clipped back raven hair slightly swayed with her. Tsubaki was wearing a sky blue knee length skirt, a white tank top and an aqua blue tie up over shirt with it knot neatly tied with pale strap shoes to match. Maka how ever didn't look as girly. Maka was wearing a pair of dark grey tight flared jeans, her dirty blonde hair down but with a green american styled berret on top. Maka had red plade shoes and a plain black T-shirt that was tight to her skin showing her figure. Maka gave Liz a small frown and looked behind her.

"Hey Liz, where Patty? Didn't she come with you?" Maka asked confused. Liz waved her question off.

"I'll tell you about when were eating. But right now I'll tell you Kid is not just a Symmetry obsessed freakoid." Tsubaki shrugged as they followed Liz to a Dinner. To them it was niffty. It had slashed of the fifties, sixties, seventies and the eighties. The floor had a black and white tile pattern, the boothes had red leather and a white plastic like frame. Some of the tables were round with white stone and a metal rimming while others were square and had various patterned table clothes draped and tucked under them. All the chairs were a forest blueish green and the wall paper was old styled maps of, Brooklynn, New york, Sanfransico, Ottaw, Edmonton Ect. Ther was a long bar counter with smoothies and milk shakes instead of Alcohol with black tall stools. What Tsubaki eyes were attracted to the most was the waitresses. They were dressed like they were from the Late sixties, early sevenities. The wore pink puffy shirts, red knee length skirts and white aprons. The rolled from table to kitchen on retro, four wheeled skated, color varying from waitress. The carried silver platters that had drinks and food and a note pad on their shirt pocket. Hair was flipped out at the bottom and had the sixties styled waitress hats on.

"Oh wow, so cool~" She sighed in admiration. The thing about the restruant that caught Maka's eye was the items. The had record dangle from the ceiling Low enough for people to see them but High enough so they couldn't be swatted down. Burnable CDs were hot glued onto the ceiling, shiny side down, and mirrors were above the booths. Their was a guitar mounted on the wall signed by a celebrity that was most likely dead. A juke box in the corner of the room that was still functioning, and posters of old movies, celebraties, icons, even the a poster of the first head phones. Neon signs illuminated the corners of old products like, drink Star power, a palm tree and Maka's favorite. Neon Sign store.

"Liz," Maka awed in its glory "This place is amazing!" She exclaimed as the three took a table by the big front window, giving them a view of the stone brick road with its boutiques, thrift stores and other little shops. A waitress rollered over to them with a smile on her face.

"Hi and welcome to Iggy's Nifty's, can I get you any thing like a drink or would you like to wait a moment and decide?" Her blonde loose curls bounced. Liz looked at her friends

"You guys want some milk shakes?" She asked, their eyes went wide and nodded. "I'll have a strawberry milkshake." Liz stated already having her mind made up.

"Vanilla for me please" Tsuabki ordered shyly. The waitress jotted down the two orders, she paused waiting for Maka's.

"Chocolate..." Maka gazed out the window. The waitress beamed and rolled towards the kitchen. Maka turned to Liz with a puzzled face. "Liz where did you find this place? Kid would have an anurism walking in." Maka asked. Tsubaki nodded in agreement. The waitress rolled over to the table again with milk shakes on her platter. She each of the down and said she'd be back in a couple of minutes to fill their orders. Liz's straw berry milk shake looked marvalous. Above the froffy pink treat was a layer of whip cream with a strawberry sliced into five making it look like a star. Tsubaki had a small vanilla flower made of white chocolate and sprinkles of cinnomen. Maka had chocolate sauce drizzled on top with shavings of milk and dark chocolate. Liz casually sucked on the straw.

"Actually when me and Patty first came here, we were on edge. Kid decided to take us somewhere to help us relax a little. This is where he took us. He didn't really seem to mind the lack of his obsession. Kid just liked it here." Liz smiled at the memory.

"Speaking of Patty where is she?" Tsubaki frowned, trying to decide whether or not to taste the work of art that was her drink.

"Sick." Liz stated then her face turned a little sour "Besides being a total clean freak, symmetry obsessed looney, Kid is also a germaphob. He won't even let me into her room till she is better and the sickness is gone." She grumbled. Tsubaki giggled and Maka smirked. It was so like Kid. Maka swirled her milk shaked with her straw. '_Soul barely even thinks about me when I'm sick, Liz is so Lucky' _Maka frowned thinking of Soul. Ever since he turned nineteen, he, Kid and Black Star got drunk everynight. Usually Soul would sober up before he got home, but now 3/5 times he came home drunk. Not only that, he was usually horny. Maka always struck him, knocking him unconcious and would drag him to her room.

"Hey Maka, your order?" Liz waved her hand in front of her friends face. Maka snapped her attention to them.

"Oh, uh sorry Poutine?" The waitress nodded and rolled off. Liz and Tsubaki stared at her face. "What!" Maka snorted.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Liz asked teasingly. Maka sighed heavily and rested her head on her hand.

"I was thinking about how Soul keeps comming in Drunk," Tsubaki and Liz looked each other then back to Maka "It's just he is so different when he is drunk and kinda...pisses me off a lot. I can sense his Soul wave length and its so scrambled but the one thing thats clear is he is horny. He always tries to get in my pants when he is drunk and then when he wakes up he has no clue what he last night. I usually knock him out and put him in his room never mentioning it to him ever again." Maka growled. Her food was placed in front of her and Maka stabbed a stray fry with her fork viciously. Tsubaki twittled her thumbs staying silent about the topic. Liz chuckled.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Kid walks in drunk but instead of horny he is like PMSing bitch. Patty always in her room sleeping (I think) So she nevers hears Kid. He usually tries to pick fights with me and have a yelling match like a married couple. A couple times he has picked fight with the servents! Oh and one time he even a brawling match with a floor lamp. ahahaha" Liz howled in delight. The three girls giggled at Kid's Drunken stuper.

"That is so pathedic!" Maka's face was flushed from laughing.

"No whats pathedic is that the lamp won." Liz added. The girls burst out laughing again. Tear formed in the corners of Liz's eyes "He can be so cute at times" she chuckled as she wiped the water away. Tsubaki and Maka's eyes went wide. Liz stopped realizing what she had just said was a dead give away.

"Um.. So Tsubaki what's Black Star like when he is drunk, his usually self, moody, horny? What is he like?" Liz changed the topic and put Tsubaki on the hot spot. Maka eyed Liz before focusing on Tsubaki.

"Well he is...ah" Tsubaki was staring at her pasta like it asked her for her hand in marrige. Liz took a bit from her hamburger letting the relish, mustard and ketchup slowly ooze out from underneath the bun and drip down towards her plate. "H-he is normal just a little more wobbly." She bit her lip. Maka stared at her, causing Tsubaki to blush more. She avoided both of her friends eyes and looked everywhere but the weapon and meister. Liz shared a glance with Maka. Liz and Maka shrugged okay. Liz took a bite of burger and stole a plain fry from Maka's plate. Maka wrapped a gravy covered fry in cheese, twisting it around so she could had equal gravy and cheese then popped it in her mouth. Tsubaki who was still embaressed, twirled spagatti around the saucy meat ball and took a bite. Liz drumed her fingers on the round table and Maka took a sip of her chocolate milkshake.

"Okay! I tell you!" Tsubaki squirmed. Liz and Maka high fived each other. "He isn't his energetic self at all. He is calm and...and really romantic." Liz almost gagged on the fry in her throat. Maka clamped her hand over mouth to keep from spewing her beverage everywhere. Tsubaki turned a darker shade of pink.

"WHAT! No fucking way!" Liz cussed.

"It's true, he'll watch a movie of my choice, make me a desert, slow dance in our living room. Sure he stumbles and smells like beer but he is so nice." Maka pouted jealously.

"Lucky"

**An.**

**Thank you for reading, I'm working on chapter two but**

**Review Review Review.**

**Yours Truley O.C**


	2. Chapter 2

Shit Faced

_Chapter 2 Drink Night~_

Soul walked into the shack. It was sturdy old shack, left behind by someone and was now their drinking spot. Black Star opened the door with a beer bottle in his hands and an unamused look on his face. Kid poked out from the shack. Befor they could even say that he was late, Soul held up a six pack of beers. Kid shrugged and slunk back into their hide out. Black star shifted to let Soul in. The old shack wasn't hald bad inside, it had a few beanie bag chairs an a crate to put their drinks on and a mini fridge to put their beers in. Soul plopped onto his black beani chair and snapped open a can. Kid was already relaxed in his red chair with a brown bottle in his hand. Black Star grumbled something incorherant.

"So besides the six pack, why are so late Soul?" Kid asked curtiously. Black Star snorted and jumped onto his blue beani with a bottle.

"That's a stupid question Kid," he announced like always "He was fucking Maka" he howled in laughter. Soul kicked his leg hard and gulped down his can.

"Don't bring my meister into this you little idiot with a god complex." Soul growled leaning back. Black Star glared at him. "But Maka is the reason, she said she wasn't going to do my chores again and If I wanted to come back with out breaking down the door, I would have to do them before I left. So when I did them I felt her Soul wave length seem sad." Soul mummbled the last part and stared at the can is his hands. He was deciding if getting drunk with the guys again was a good idea. Maka seemed so sad and lonely. She had a look on her face like something was going to happen again. He shook his head then gulped down a few more beers till a faint glow appeared on his cheeks. '_I shouldn't worry about it'_


	3. Chapter 3

Shit faced

Sorry for the short chapters

_Chapter 3 The two idiots, one a gentlemen the other..._

___**Black Star's House**_

Tsubaki brushing her hair in the bathroom mirror when she heard the apartment door close. Tsubaki poked her head outside of th bathroom. Her long raven black hair drifting down her back. She was only a simple sleeping yukata and slippers. Tsubaki shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed the plate of rice balls. Black Star was drunk again, Tsubaki could tell by the faint glow on her face. He smiled when he spottted her, he stood up and walked towards her. Tsubaki held out the plate in front of her, he plucked a rice ball and ate it in a few bites.

"Delicious! You are quite a wonderful cook." Black star praised her. Tsubaki couldn't help but blush. Black Star guided her to the couch by her waist but still having a protective hold around her. Black Star pulled a white lily out and held it out to Tsuabki. "To the girl who is absoultly perfect. I wish to ask for a dance." Black Star recited. Tsubaki giggled as she took his hand. He kept his hand on her waist and the other ajoined with hers. Tsubaki had her free hand resting on shoulders as the slow romantic music began to play. Black Star led the dance, never leaving Tsubaki's eyes.

"Tsubaki you are so beautiful, I never want to leave your ." he gazed into her lavander eyes.

"R-really, you think I'm beautiful? T-thank you" She blushed and looked away. Black Star lifted her chin till they were nose and nose. (Helps that Black Star grew like seven inches doesn't it) He leaned down and met her lips in a deep passionate kiss. Black Star pulled her closer to himself. Tsubaki felt something wet licked her bottom lip, she parted her lips slightly letting his tongue slid in and explore her mouth. Black Star wanted to touch her more, he wanted to feel her everywhere. He wanted her to feel him everywhere. Black Star felt the wallat his back, he still hadn't broken their kiss. Black Star broke the kiss for a moment, breathing hard and face flushed he stared into Tsubaki eyes once more. The two lunged at each other and fell to the floor in tangled mess of limbs and pent up hormones.

_**Kidd's house**_

Kid slammed the door closed, angry once again. stupid Black Star was provoking him again. The servents were out of sight and so were any unsuspecting Lamps. Kid spotted Liz sitting on the couch reading some magazine.

"Welcome home Kid," She called half heartly, never looking up from here magazine. Liz mentally counted down till Kid screamed at something _5...4...3...2.._

" Why the hell are you reading a trash rag like that!" He scowled at her pointing to the magazine in her hands. '_ Huh, short fuse today' _ Liz thought to her self. Liz was sitting cross legged in her black stretchy pants and hot pink spagetti strap tank top with her hair clipped up but leaving her front side bang loose. Without even blinking she flipped the magazine to it's cover, keeping her thumb on the page she was reading and shoved it in Kid's face.

"It's a healthy living Magazine Kid, not a gossip paper." Liz flipped back to her page. Kid stood in front of her still fuming. '_Why does she want to read that stupid magazine so much? It's not like it can talk to her or give her idea's..' _ Kid yanked the Magazine from Liz's hands. "HEY! What are you doing-" Kid held up his hand to her. "Oh fuck no! You didn't just give me the hand, you arragont prick!" Liz swore. Kid browsed through the healthy living Magazine, after he was done parousing it, he found it boring. Kid tossed the magazine behind him into the unlit fireplace. Liz rushed forward to save her magazine, Kid clapped twice and fire roared to life in tiny space, burning Liz's reading material to powder. She whipped around furious.

"What was that for?" She yelled. Kid shrugged and rocked on his feet.

"I found it very unsuitable reading material to be in this house hold so I destroyed it." He tilted his head slightly. Liz huffed and headed for the stairs, not wanting to play his game.

"I should have known that idiot like him is a retard when drunk." Liz muttered. Kid Started up the stairs behind Liz, getting a perfect view of her ass. "Stupid drunken prick who is a freakaziod about way too many things and can't hold his fucking booze!" Liz grumbled. Kid frowned and reached for her wrist. Liz felt his icy fingers graze her skin and pulled away automatically flustered. Kid grunted that Liz wouldn't let him touch her at all.

"Dumb street girl," Liz's eyes widened "With a smaller chest then her younger sister" Liz had now reached the top of the stairs with kid only a few steps behind her.

"Idiot who can't even win against a fucking lamp!" Liz shouted. "Who could never be symmetrical because he has three white strips on one side of his stupid head." Liz hit close to home. Kid flinched at her insult. he didn't like that he was losing against his weapon.

"Money grubbing Street slut" Kid screamed at her not realizing he was going to far "Whose done with every guy on the street like her whore of a mother and doesn't even know her own father because he was a quicky." Kid sneered at her. Kid went to far. Liz had tears form in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Kid's eyes widened but he didn't come out of his drunken stooper.

"Youre a jerk you know that" Liz turned around and headed for her room. Kid gripped her wrist and dragged her to his room. Kid threw her into his room and kicked the door closed. Patty's door opened with a blanket cacooned Patty poking out. She looked around.

"Hmm I coulda swore I heard people yelling out here" Patty spoke to her self.

"PATTY GET BACK IN YOUR ROOM!" Kid called from his room. Patty muttered an insult "I HEARD THAT!"

Kid pushed Liz onto his bed. He held her down but she still squirmed underneath him. She thrashed trying to get out of his grip before he did something beyond stupid. Kid's lips crashed into her's making her whole body freeze. Kid wasn't holding Liz down anymore he had one leg inbetween her legs, his arm wrapped around her back and his hand cupping her cheek. He broke away for a moment and poured into Liz's navy eyes. Liz felt weak and helpess underneath kid for some reason. The glow on Kid's cheeks had decreased alittle.

"I love you Elizabeth Thompsan" Kid whispered to her. Liz's eyes widened "Ever since I met you I thought you were the most beautiful thing in the whole world, even more then symmetry."Liz wraped her arms around his neck and pulled down.

"I love you more than anything too"


	4. Chapter 4

Shit faced

**Yeah yeah, I know how short those chapter quit whinning at me! But you love me for posting these all at once. Again I'm sorry for the short chapters but there is a big one coming up and it LEmon-y and filled with drama**

**Disclaimer applies**

_Chapter 4 Attacked by morning memories~_

Soul stumbled through the streets disorianted. He yawned, he was tired from all the booze and his friends. All Soul wanted to do right now was go crawl in bed and face the hang over tomorrow.

Maka stood at the kitchen stove making soup. She had thick sliced french bread buttered for Soul and this was to go down smoother. She stirred the soup and tasted it from the latle. She sighed at the wonderful taste of chicken soup. She turned off the burner and pulled a small salad from the fridge and grabbed a fork.

"I never get to eat like this when Soul's around, he would just say I'm being stupid and that I'd get too skinny just eating salads." Maka thought aloud smiling at her vegtable dinner. Maka threw away the left over part into the trash and rummaged through the drawers for a fork and grabbed her salad, plopping on the couch and flipped on to a romantic comedy movie. Maka stabbed the salad with a fork and awaited her scythe's return.

_**Three **__Hours later_

Maka was snoozing on the couch with the credits playing on the T.v. Her glass of milk empty and salad bowl on the ground just below her hand. Maka had one leg and one arm over the edge of the sofa while her other arm was across her belly and her leg propted up on the head rest. Mouth wide open and her as slightly sliding off the meeting point of the back and arm of the sofa. Soul stumbled in and flicked on the kitchen lights. He noticed Maka sprawled out on the couch. He slammed the door loudly causing Maka to jolt away and spring forward landing on face. She picked her self off the floor and examined his Soul. '_No Lust, huh. Well thats better'_ Maka glided over to the kitchen as Soul just stood there stupidly, she grabbed two glasses and filled them with tap water. Soul gazed Maka's backside. She was wearing loose short shorts and a tank top. Soul kicked off his shoes and headed towards her. Soul wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Thank you," Maka tried to look him in the eye but his hair covered them. Still feel no sensation of Lust Maka smiled sweetly blushing. _'He is so drunk he isn't going to remember any of this when he wakes up. I wonder if he...' _Maka's thought trailed off as she turned to face him with his arms still around her.

"It was no problem what are friends for right?" Maka saw his eyes, he was still clearly drunk but look almost normal. "C'mere" Maka wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Hey...Maka..." Maka leaned back so their face were inches away from each other. Soul tightened his grip on her.

"Soul... are you okay besides being drunk?" Maka leaned in a little closer. Soul could feel her breath on his cheeks. He couldn't stand it anymore. Soul closed the gap between them catching Maka by surprise. His lips crashed into her's. Maka was wide eyed and stunned. Her first kiss was by a drunk Soul, of course she always wanted her first anything to be with him, but when he was in his right state of mind. It was a little sloppy but that wasn't what Maka was focusing on. She couldn't get out of his grip and couldn't grab anything to hit him with. Soul's soul was suddenly filled with lust. He broke away and smirked.

"How was that, you feel like coming into my room now?" He whispered as if it was a secret. Maka's blush increased ten fold. She tried backing away but she was still caught. Soul gave her his signutre grin '_This isn't good' _


End file.
